Mega Man
Mega Man battled Samus Aran in Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation 6 and Sally Acorn in the third installment in Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. Information on the Rapper Mega Man, also spelled Megaman, is a title character and the protagonist of the Mega Man series by Capcom. The character was introduced in 1987. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many consoles since the NES, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of a robot boy hero. Although "Mega Man", or "Rockman", is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of Fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Lyrics In Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation: Verse 1: Listen up, lady, you're obviously crazy If people think they can see you through that helmet, baby. I'll destroy your suit, and when I defeat you, I'll take your power and smash you in two. I'll Rock and roll this place, leave you frozen in space, Take you down fully with a Battle & Chase. Face it, the only thing good about you is your figure. I'm the best in my company, you're a wikipedia picture!\ Verse 2: I'm a Mega Legend, and I have an important message 29 compared to 17. It's obvious I'm the one teaching the lesson. The girl from GF on K-2L had to save SR388 from SA-X I'm known for my awesome games! You're just an object for sex. In Moleman's Epic Rap Battles: Verse 1: Turn up the Beat and crank up the Bass, So I can Mega–bust a Cap–com in this royal brat's face! I'll call up Rush, Auto, Eddie and Roll For an assault that'll decimate your Knothole! I have so many games, it's hard to keep tally, While your show, Sally, never even got a real finale! What am I even fighting you for? Where the Hell is Sonic? He should be my opponent; you're not iconic! The reasons I'm superior are too many to list; In the original games, you don't fucking exist! You're the Mary Sue creation of a bunch of stupid DiCks, And I'd sooner be defeated by Sandy Cheeks! You're a mistake that should be treated with contempt. I'd call you a Zero, but that would be a compliment. I'll forever remain in the gaming hall of fame. SEGA should have let you die back in "Endgame"! Verse 2: I'll take my Metal Blades and cut you down to size. And… wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be roboticized? Whatever; it won't matter when I vaporize your head. Ha! That's funny because the squirrel gets dead! I'd normally copy your powers, but I'm in no hurry. After all, I might catch your terminal case of furry! The fighting robot will shoot you down with extreme prejudice. And this time, it won't be undone by Genesis. Epic rap battles of ultimate: Shut up, link! your dead in my game! Good graphics, made by Capcom! All of you are just the same! Blasting my mega blaster at you, once you fight me, there's nothing you can do! All moves, tried and true! Once i'm done with you guys, you'll be like my suit.. BLUE! Your tried you best, but you failed all miserably! I'm done with these idiots, just try and compete to me! These idiots are done! like any other character, creamed!Category:Rapper Category:Male Category:Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation 6 Category:Moleman's Epic Rap Battles characters